Behind Closed Doors
by pervynoona
Summary: Following the story line of One Piece, this is what happens between the love birds (ZoroxLuffy/LuffyxZoro/ZoLu) behind the scenes! Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a huge One Piece fan ^.^ especially in love with the Luffy x Zoro pair!

Yes, I get nose bleeds thinking about Luffy and Zoro fucking each other senseless, when I should be focusing on... other... things.. ~,~

This is my first FanFic, I decided to follow the story, this is what I imagine happens between the love birds behind the scenes.

I do not own the story, all the credit goes the amazing Eiichiro Oda

Enjoy~

(WARNING: yaoi boyxboy. Will become very sexual as I progress (eek!))

Chapter One

At First Sight

The green haired man was tied to the cross shaped pillars. He was so still I thought he was dead already.

"Oi." He spoke with a loud and dominant voice.

It was clear he wanted us to leave.

But for some reason I stayed. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, not even my eyes would obey me, I was dead certain this is who I wanted, no, needed.

Roronoa Zoro.

XXX

I didn't expect that kid to be so strong willed. Or strong in general.

Though, when he told me I was going to join his 'crew' I couldn't argue with those big certain eyes. Those eyes that screamed they needed me. It was unfamiliar... maybe I imagined it.

After he had eaten for his stomach, mine and the whole freakin' villages, we left to his ship...

"Oi... You call this a ship?! It can barely hold the both of us!" I told him. But he grinned back at me and said "Its okay! Its cozy!"

The thought of being on that small boat with him sent my heart flipping. Why?! Maybe its because he looks so feminine... yeah that must be it...

We set sail, with a sight I had never dreamed I'd see. The Marines saluted us as we left the village harbor. Well I guess we did them a huge favor by kicking their dictators ass, and his sons too.

"They seemed nice" Luffy said looking back with a wide grin, even thought we were long gone and couldn't see them anymore.

It was just me and the kid now...

I decided to sit on the far end of the boat, and polish my swords. But he just crawled over and sat right in front of me. His big eyes watched every move I made, every stroke. I shifted slightly from the feeling of his stare on me.

"Why do you use three swords?" He asked me seriously, looking me straight in the eye. I couldn't hold his gaze, so I looked back down at my swords.

"Why not?" I answered.

I peeked up and saw him grinning.

"Cool" he said. The corners of my mouth perked up.

"And you... you're some kind of rubber man..?"

He stretched the side of his mouth as proof. "Yeh"

"Cool..." I mumbled.

His eyes widened.

"You think so?!" A huge grin spread over his face, apparently happy at my half-hearted reply.

He took my small words with a big heart. I gave him a puzzled look. He was so quick to accept me. To call me nakama... I wasn't even sure yet how I felt.

He stretched his arms up into the air, claiming he'd be able to catch the bird. I rolled my eyes and decided to let him do as he pleased.

Suddenly he was pulled into the sky. My heart sunk a thousand feet.

"Luffy!" I yelled grabbing my swords.

"Zoro! Help!" he called back.

Instinct kicked in. I sat back and started rowing as fast as I could. I had to get him back.

XXX

We settled into a bigger boat, now accompanied by a navigator, Nami.

She told us she was going to get the only room on the boat, and we had to sleep on the deck. As she turned to leave Zoro mumbled something that sounded like "..bossy bitch.."

She then descended to the lower part of the boat after leaving a bruise on Zoro's head.

He comforted his bruise and sat on the east side of the deck, his swords lay beside him. I decided to sit facing him on the west side.

"Thanks for saving me" I ginned at him.

His emerald eyes looked up at me. "Did you doubt that I would?" he asked.

"Nope" I looked back at him sternly, "I trusted you completely"

He looked away quickly. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt badly.." he mumbled.

But I heard him clearly. I giggled happily, "I'm glad you care."

He turned back to me with a surprised look on his almost-always blank face.

"Idiot! Why would I-"

I gasped at the color that rose to his cheeks. "Zoro! You're blushing!" I laughed, holding the sides of my stomach. That only made him blush harder. I laughed louder.

Suddenly I was pushed back on the floor with Zoro above me, his palm covering my mouth.

"Shut up idiot! You'll wake the bitch up!" he hissed.

I tried to speak but he pressed his hand against my mouth tighter, so I managed a nod.

Zoro removed his hand, now both his hands were on either side of me.

I was aware of Zoros presence, the way his face wasn't far from mine, or his torso just touchable with a lift from my hand that rested on my stomach, or how his knee was in between my legs.

I felt the color rise to my own cheeks.

"Oh-ho! Whose the one blushing now?" Zoro smirked from above me and raised one eyebrow.

"Sh-shush you.." I stammered, facing away from him.

Zoro pulled his face closer to mine.

"Could it be you.. can't handle pressure?" He teased still smirking.

I gasped, feeling his knee between my legs crawl higher.

I pushed him off and got on top of him. My heart raced wildly, I couldn't slow it down.

I lowered my head until I was millimeters away from his. My eyes slanted, I waited for him to retreat, push me away, any sign of restrain.

His warm breath tickled my cheek. Our hearts were loud enough for us to hear.

Before I could move, he lifted his head and forced his lips onto mine. I was shocked, my eyes widened. I looked up to meet his, but he had them closed.

I let mine slide shut too, and fell victim to the feeling.

Zoro was a pro kisser, I could tell. I hoped he couldn't tell that it was my first time.

His head fell back on the deck, I followed, my lips glued to his. He tickled my lower lip with his tongue, the sensation sent my heart fluttering. My lips remained closed, he opened his and began nibbling at my lower lip, I let out a ragged breath.

His tongue traced the inner lining of my upper and lower lip, he tasted every part of my lips before he entered my mouth.

He licked at my tongue, I instantly thought of the taste of salt, though that wasn't quite right.

His tongue played around with mine, as he sucked at it and pushed it deeper down my throat. I let out a raspy moan at the thrill it sent running along my spine.

I was turned over and now below Zoro, our lips still locked in the fast paced kiss. He pulled back and panted, I realized my own lack of air and that I was panting too.

Zoro then started tracing his lips, leaving a tingling trail from the corner of my mouth to my jaw line, where he began to kiss at it. He kissed every inch of neck down to my collarbone, where he met the top of my vest, so he went back up.

The whole time I clawed at the deck and let out small sounds from my throat when he reached sensitive spots.

Then he kissed the top of my jaw line and bottom of my ear, and I couldn't help but take in a shaky gasp. My hands not satisfied at clawing just air, I reached up, one hand grabbing the back of his shirt and the other tangled in his hair.

I felt his smile as he nibbled on my ear lobe, each nibble making me wiggle beneath him.

"You're ears are pretty sensitive..." he whispered into them. My face flushed and I squeezed my eyes tight, biting onto my lip, begging myself not to make another sound that gave away my weakness.

He then sucked on my earlobe, moving it around with his tongue. Then nibbled all the way up and around near the back of my neck. His lips came back down and kissed the bottom of my chin. At this point I was panting like crazy, my lips itched to taste his again.

"Zoro.." My voice sounded weak, his name was more like a plead.

His smile was sure, his eyes held me with a possessive gaze. He had me and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm determined to release a new chapter every day or so to keep things interesting!**

**Warning! Yaoi boyxboy! Its aweeeeesome xD**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Chapter Two

Light passed through my closed eye lids.

I shut them tighter to try and vanquish the annoying presence.

_Please... a few more minutes.._

There was something heavy and warm on my chest. I tweaked my left eye open and saw the young boys peaceful face, drowned in deep slumber. I smiled and decided to remain like this for as long as I can.

Suddenly I felt a cold aura lurking around us.

I snapped awake and found the navigator sitting on the railing of the boat. Her face was dark and her icy stare threw murderous intentions at me.

I quickly sat, all sorts of excuses rushing to my head, sending the young boy flying off my chest. He landed on the deck with a thud. Oh fuck...

Panic rose to my throat, leaving a large lump in its place. He didn't move nor make a sound. Then he began snoring loudly, obviously unaffected by his landing, and still sound asleep. The lump left my throat along with a relieved sigh.

My attention went back to the navigator, whose killer gaze hadn't left me since I woke up.

"Can I help you?" I asked frowning.

Her eyes narrowed. Then they flicked from Luffy to me. Many times. It got very annoying.

"What is it, navigator?" I asked in a more impatient tone, raising one eyebrow.

She kept her eyes on me, trying to stab me with them, but I held her gaze, refusing to give in.

"Mr Swordsman, I didn't realize you and the captain were so...close" She finally said.

"So what? The kid must've gotten cold or... quit pestering me woman! I need more sleep." I told her, then lay back down, using my arms to rest my head.

"You didn't seem like..the type.." She continued.

"Looks can be deceiving" I mumbled.

"I expected something like this from Luffy...But not-"

I locked eyes with her and broke off whatever she was going to say.

"There's nothing wrong with him."

I guess that shut her up. For now.

XXX

After meeting Usopp, defeating Captain Kuro, and then accepting Usopp as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, we set sail. I couldn't help but share my thoughts on how badly we needed a cook on our ship. But the crew disregarded me and went to do their own things. Nami sketched more maps, Usopp was working on a new weapon, and my first mate was asleep.

I sat on the head of the ram, staring out into the vast ocean. It was so big and beautiful, bust terrifying at the same time. I looked down and it glistened, something shiny caught my eye.

_Maybe if I just stretch down.._

Before I knew it, I was falling into the ocean. I didn't have time to register how it had happened, let alone call out for help.

The coolness of the water made me feel empty and alone. My limbs no longer functioned. My consciousness was slipping...

I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my hip. The warmth of the figure was strongly contrasted by the coldness of the ocean.

"Luffy! Luffy! Wake up damn it!"

All the water that had crept into my lungs came bursting out. I felt a warm hand rub my back as I threw up everything inside me.

"I'm gonna take him inside."

I was carried in and let down on the couch.

"Zo..ro.." My voice came out raspy, something caught my throat and I began to cough.

"I'm right here okay? Stay with me Luffy" Zoro whispered, his head inches from mine.

"I was so cold.." I told him "But you warmed me..."

"Luffy, you're still cold. In fact, you're trembling! C'mon I need to warm you up quick."

I felt Zoros hand begin to unbutton my vest. I was relieved that it was no longer sticking into me. Then he began to unbutton and unzip my shorts.

I tried to stop him.

"Zoro...wait.." but I was too late.

My pants were on the floor, along with my vest.

Without a word, Zoro grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it. He settled me on the couch in his arms. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Hey, you're warming up already" Zoro said smiling.

I didn't say a word, my face was bright red, I knew.

"Zoro.. You saw it, didn't you?" I whispered into the blanket.

Zoro took in a deep breath, but it came out wavy and uneven.

"I half expected you went Commando most of the time."

XXX

He looked up at me with his big embarrassed eyes, his eyebrows creased and his face fully pink. It was the cutest expression I had ever seen.

"Z-Zoro! That's not fair!" he pouted, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

He the buried his face in my chest and avoided my eyes.

"It was supposed to be special..." he said in a muffled voice. My heart skipped, I couldn't help thinking how cute even his thoughts were.

I held his chin with my thumb and index finger and raised it so I could see his expression.

"It will be special." I whispered.

His eyes gleamed as he took in my words.

I lent towards him and placed my lips on top of his.

We were locked in a passionate, fast passed kiss, our tongues tumbling and flicking the others.

"OIIII! LUFFY! ZORO! A PIRATE HUNTER NAMED JOHNNY IS HERE! HEELP MEE!"

Usopps voice echoed through the whole ship.

I was determined to kick Johnny ass for disturbing my moment with Luffy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Hello :) I'm sorry that this hasn't been as fast paced and lemony as I thought it would be! But its getting there! I decided to have them take it slow :P please stay tuned! I'm really looking forward to the next chapter (hint hint) ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who follows, your encouragement is much appreciated :D**

**Luffy x Zoro FTW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY! I WANTED THIS OUT AGES AGO BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE! D:**

**I really do hope it was worth the wait :/**

**Thank you and enjoy :)**

**WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy, language, lemons, all the good stuff c:**

**Chapter Three**

There it was again. That cold, dark aura.

I didn't even bother to open my eyes. "What is it now? Is the ship on fire?" I couldn't help the sarcasm that stuck to my voice.

All I wanted was an hour, two if I'm lucky, just to nap and regain my strength.

"Good thing it's always me that catches you at it." Nami stated, I could hear her smirk.

"What are you on about?" I grumbled.

I opened my eyes, discovering a patch of raven black hair resting against my chest.

"For gods sake.." I muttered.

Luffy had a continuous habit of falling asleep on my lap whenever he found me napping. It's not that I don't like it. But you get moments when pests, like this navigator, catch you and give you shit about it.

"I don't discriminate Zoro, I think you're actually a cute pair. But Usopp is so small minded... and I don't want him to be scarred at such a young age.." She went on, obvious that she was scheming something.

"Did you expect me to pay you to keep your mouth shut? Cuz I have a cheaper way of doing that." I flicked my eyes from my swords to her.

She got the picture.

"N-nothing like that! Ahahaha..."

I chuckled darkly. Luffy stirred in my lap, causing friction from where his hips rubbed against mine. I choked.

The blush rose to my cheeks, I tried to hide it by placing my left hand on my face.

"Let's make a deal," Nami continued negotiating, "make sure nothing happens to me while I'm with you pirates. I still have things I need to live for."

I raised an eye brow. _You mean treasure._

"Why should I be your bodyguard?" I asked.

She smiled, an evil smile, and her gaze fell onto the young boy on my lap.

"You want to keep the captain happy, don't you?"

"...Yes"

"Then keep me alive."

I weighed the thought in my head. He was pretty happy to have a navigator (as much as I hated to admit it). If it was the least I could do...

"Okay, on one condition." I finally answered. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "If I felt in any way that Luffy was in extreme danger, I'd have to abandon you."

"Deal!" She smiled "Luffy may be prone to trouble, but he can handle almost anything."

_I guess that's kinda true.._

"Wake him up Zoro, we're going to a restaurant!"

XXX

Zoro went through so much pain. I wish I could take his place.

Watching him get defeated by Hawk Eyes Mihawk, I had to fight ever nerve in my body not to disturb his battle. I understood he did what he had to do.

But then fighting Arlongs mermen... Zoros wounds kept reopening.

It made sense that he was still asleep.

Sanji, our new cook, had Nami and Usopp watching him prepare dinner in the kitchen. No doubt about it, he was just the skillfull cook I was looking for.

I headed down to what now seems like a room consistent of four hamocks and a couch. Nami called it the 'boys' room. Everyone, besides Sanji, complained that it wasn't fair how she got the biggest room on the ship (supposedly the captains room) all to herself.

I didn't really mind.

We only ever go to the boys room at night, when we want to sleep, or if someone needs to rest there.

Zoro had been there all throughout lunch and dinner.

The sun set, I agreed to take the first shift. For a while I stayed up on the crows nest, looking out into the horizon. Every few minutes I'd go to check up on Zoro, who was sound asleep on the couch.

I lay back on the front deck of the Going Merry, the stars above me twinkled and winked.

The air was heavy and I began to sweat more.

The heat that rose to my chest reminded me of the first kiss I had with Zoro.

My fingers touched my lips, pinching and pulling them, wishing it were his lips doing so.

I gasped and sat up. Something felt so weird.. down there..

I was so new to all these feeling, again I wished my experienced partner were here to tell me what to do.

My private area itched, like it wanted me to touch it.

I stared at it, as a vague outline started to show through my pants. It was unbearably hard and hot. I groaned and fell back to the ground, hugging myself in a fetal position.

The sound of footsteps made me sit up again. I blushed, embarrassed at the thought of one of my nakama seeing me in this state.

"Oi captain.. everything okay?"

Zoro came into the moonlight. He wore only his black pants and his chest was covered in bandages. My heart fluttered just seeing him.

"You should be resting." I told him, my voice shaking.

"Hey.. are you alright?" his face became full of concern, it was very un-Zoro like. He walked closer to me and tried to put a hand on my shoulder, I shuffled back, avoiding his touch. He frowned. "What's wrong with ya' Luffy?"

What is wrong with me? I wanted Zoro to touch me... but I felt that if he did, the condition down there would only get worse.

"Its nothing..." I muttered.

Zoro leaped onto me and pushed me on the deck, a position I've become all too familiar with.

"Zoro! Get off me!" I panicked trying to free myself from his strong hold.

"No" He said it like there was no arguing back. I stopped fighting and looked up at him.

His head came down to mine, our lips met with a soft kiss. He planted multiple kisses onto me, short and sweet ones, that always ended with a smooching sound, making me want more.

I held his face in my hands and pushed him down harder. I wanted to taste more, feel more of Zoro. The kiss became more fast paced, our mouths moved faster, in total rhythm. He let my tongue slide into his mouth, where it inspected every bit. I ticked the roof of his mouth, making him draw back.

"No.." I whimpered. He smiled from above me and started unbuttoning my vest. I helped shrug it of and I lay back down. The deck against my bare skin made me shiver, though it was fairly warm out.

He came back down and began to kiss my neck, he never stayed at the same spot for more the three seconds, leaving warm patches where his lips and tongue had touched my skin.

Zoros hand felt up around my stomach, they were so big and rough, but it suited him well. His left hand slid up my chest to my right nipple, where he pinched it with his thumb and index finger, rolling it between his fingers. I moaned, feeling it go hard beneath his touch.

While his left hand kept fiddling, his head started kissing down my chest. I roughly knew what he'd do next. But instead of going straight to my left nipple, he kissed around it. He kissed and sucked at my chest, but completely avoided my nipple. The desire to have him kiss it was immense, it was hard already. Finally, Zoros lips grazed it, his tongue then licked it. I moaned from the back of my throat. I felt Zoro smile as he nibbled, making it twice as tender as usual.

He then backed up for a second, then his mouth came down and covered my entire nipple, he sucked it hard and flicked it with his tongue. My back arced, causing our hips to make contact. I came back down panting heavily.

"Zoro..Zoro..Zoro.." I spoke his name between each intake of breath.

He kissed my check as his hands went down to my pants, carefully he stroked the area where a huge lump had formed. Even through the fabric of my pants, his touch made my private twitch.

"I don't know what to do Zoro.." I whined to him. I placed one firm kiss on me as if to say _'Let me'. _I nodded and bit my lower lip as he crawled down to my lower half.

Zoros hands shook as he began to unbutton my pants. My head spun, I wasn't quite sure what he'd do next. He wouldn't...? would he...?

My pants were gone and my hard member was exposed. It pointed to the dark sky, my face became bright red as I waited.

Zoro placed his right hand on the shaft of my throbbing member. Before he had made any other movements, his touch made the pre cum ooze from the tip. Was it possible to say my face got redder?

His tongue came out and he licked at that the tip, as his right hand shifted up and down in a circular motion. I moaned, my mouth wide open. The feeling was so good I couldn't help but clench my fist till my nails pierced my skin.

Zoros mouth then covered most of my penis, his tongue swirled round it as his mouth covered me at a fast pace. I moaned louder, feeling the heat rise to the tip.

"Zoro..I'm gonna-" I started, but broke off as all the heat rushed out into Zoros mouth. He swallowed it. Then licked his lips. Then licked the remaining cum on my tip.

It was my first time ever experiencing such passion from someones hand.

What will Zoro do next?

He got up and took his pants off. I realized that it was my first time seeing his penis. It was so manly, as expected from Zoro. It seemed to be very hard too, did he want me to do something about that?

But Zoro just went back down to my lower half and held my butt up. He sucked on his fingers and then circled around the entrance with his wet finger. There...?

He inserted his first finger in and it felt strangely fitting in there. He moved it around, getting deeper. For a second, I thought this was going no where.

Then he went over a certain area, and the pressure sent pleasure and heat pumping through my veins. I gasped and stared down, to see Zoro smirking.

He let his two other fingers slide and began to move his hands over the same spot, every time he went over it, it sent the same pleasure through me. I began to pant breathlessly, it was getting better and I was reaching climax.

Then all the heat vanished as he took his fingers out.

"No.." I whimpered. I sat up and he pulled me towards him. He kissed me hard on the lips and I straddled him, my arms hanging over his shoulders.

He then lifted me slightly, and the tip of his penis teased my entrance, dipping in only a little at a time. I only wanted him inside me at that moment. I pulled at his hair and in one fast pump, I was pushed me down going completely inside me. Zoro let out a grunt of pleasure and I arced my back, I would have fallen off if Zoro didn't have a firm grip on my hips. I was gawping, but no sound came out.

Zoro started off very slowly, despite his rough penetration. He pumped into me slowly, but going in as deep as he could, always careful to go over that spot. I found myself panting heavily in rhythm with every time he went over that spot.

He burred his face in the hollow of my neck and shoulder, I could hear him panting heavily too. My arms hugged his head and pulled at the back of his hair. His pace picked up and he started to pump harder and faster, almost aimlessly. I burred my head in his face, my panting became heaver, a yelp came out with every breath. He kissed at my neck, grunting and moaning as we both came closer to climax.

We were sweating and moaning, enjoying every second that we pleasured each other. With one loud moan from Zoro, he came into me. I came over his perfectly toned stomach. We stayed that way, him still inside me, me still hugging his head. I felt him breathe rapidly onto my neck.

He got me off him, but kept me close, still under his embrace I kissed the side of his neck.

"Luffy, I love you."

XXX

"Oh-my-god... Zoro! Is that a love bite?!" Usopp gawped, his finger pointed directly at me.

Nami covered her face with her palm.

Luffy only smiled at me like a maniac, his rubber skin spotless.

Sanji, the new annoying cook, looked from Nami to me. Why'd he assume I'd be with that-

"Moss Heaaaaaaad! I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed.

Fucks sake...

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Again! I am well and truly sorry this took so long to be published ):**

**I will try harder in the future!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, it was very much appreciated :D**

**See you next time!**

**pervynoona xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow ZoLu fans :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm looking forward to making more sooner rather than later :P**

**WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy**

**Enjoy~**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Chapter Four

Curse that navigating bitch...

First the issue the money loan (I should have never gotten a loan from her in the first place) now I have to protect this.. princess too?

Seriously, when it comes to money she's a cold blooded demon.

Least we not forget that stupid cook, who thinks I'm protecting the cold blooded demon on my own free will. Please.

Back on the Going Merry, with two extra passengers, we decided to make our way to Arabasta.

As always, I mainly take the first night shift.

I sat, with my legs crossed, arms folded and katana leaning on my right shoulder, in the crows nest. When I feel like the areas safe and boring, I drift to sleep.

Though my eyes were closed but I picked up a creaky noise, sounds like the hatch opening. Someone must have gone out for a midnight piss.

"Zoro?" His delicate whisper was like the ringing of bells. I was wide awake, with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Zoro," I could almost hear his frown, "I know you're up there. And I know you're not really asleep."

Damn, how'd that baka know?

I chuckled and leaped down. I landed right next to him, he had the look of pure surprise.

"Yes capt'n?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

His mouth opened but nothing came out, he blushed and looked away.

"W-well" he stuttered "I forgot to apologize for attacking you at Whiskey Peak earlier.."

How cute.. I really wanted to take advantage of his innocence.

Would he fall for it though.

"Well," I said stepping forward, "there is a way for you to repay me."

His face went bright red and he stepped back.

I laughed "Are you thinking dirty thoughts?"

He huffed (so cute!) and glared at me.

"Wank off yourself you jerk." he turned and sprinted back.

I stared back at where he was just a second ago, blankly. Was he mad at me?

_*The following morning*_

Yup, he was defiantly mad. Not even a good morning! Well, two can play at that game!

We arrived at Arabasta, I kept an exeptionally close eye on Nami, which gave me two outcomes.

Luffys jealousy (which was exactly what I wanted) and the Ero-cooks jealousy (which was rather unwanted).

It also had the opposite effect. It caused Luffy to get further away from me than usual, and caused Sanji to be always a few steps behind me.

"Eh?! Marimo, stop staring at Nami-san" Sanji grunted.

Obviously he mistook me staring at Luffy, who happened to be right next to Nami.

"Don't tell me what to do Ero-cook."

The worst part of it all was leaving Luffy alone with Crocodile. Even as we rode away on the crab, my head was full of regret. My stomach cringed at the thought that he might die still mad at me. I shook the thought away.

If anything happens to him, I'd never forgive myself.

That baka better get back to me.

So I can apologize.

_**XXX**_

When I woke up, I was in a strange room.

The walls and ceiling were white, and there were many beds in the large room. I instantly though I was in a hospital.

I wasn't alone though.

Someone was sitting on a chair next to my bed. His elbows resting on his knees, his face burred in his hands. I knew it was him by his spiky green hair.

He sighed into his hands and raised his head.

I don't know why, I decided to pretend I was still asleep. My heart over whelmed knowing he had been here waiting for me to wake up. I wonder what he would say?

"Luffy... it's been three days... please wake up. I need to tell you something." He whispered.

For the first time, Zoros voice was weak and pleading. I really wanted to see his expression.

"I'm really mad at myself for upsetting you, I wont ever do it again.. please.."

He let out another sigh.

I opened my eyes, but he had his face back in his hands.

I sat up and leaned to him, I kissed the bit of exposed forehead.

He stiffened, but then relaxed when I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Did you hear?" His voice was muffled by his hands.

I carefully took his hands into mine, his face was pink and his eyes avoided me. I grinned and giggled.

"I don't think I heard quite right... was that an apology?" I teased.

He sighed again and creased his eyebrows. "I guess you're okay now." he said. Zoro got up and turned to leave. He took a few steps away before turning around.

At that moment I stretched out my arms and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Like a rubber band, I snapped onto him until there was no space between us and I was hugging him with my legs around his waist.

I placed my lips hard onto his and kept trying to push myself onto him, though I don't know how I could get any closer.

Zoro finally responded, he placed his hands on my waist and back and kissed me with just s much force.

He walked forward, and suddenly I felt the wall behind me. The support from Zoros waist and the wall kept me from falling off.

Zoro tilted his head to the side and licked at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. It licked at my tongue and explored vigorously. With every swoop of his mouth, his hips began grinding against mine in rhythm.

I moaned and held onto the front of his shirt, making my hands into fists, feet locked behind his waist, not intending to let go anytime soon.

"Luffy, I'm sorry" He said onto my lips.

"It's fine, just fuck me Zoro, please!" I said panting.

But as soon as he began to undo his pants, we heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Quick!" Zoros eyes were wide "Pretend your still asleep!"

I jumped back into bed and lay down. I closed my eyes as soon as everyone came in.

"Is he still asleep?" Chopper (our new doctor and nakama) asked.

Yeah.." Zoros voice was still shaky.

"Don't worry Zoro, Luffy will be better in no time" Chopper assured him.

"I know" Zoro said, getting up, and kicking the bed before walking away.

I took that as my que to wake up.

I was greeted by everyone upon waking up. Besides Zoro, who was busy leaning against a wall and hiding his erection. I'll have to take care of that later.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**I just want to say again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! :D your support helped me keep writing, just when I thought I didn't want to do it anymore! I work to please you all, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone D: **

**I will work harder in the future!**

**Thank you~!**

**noona x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'd jut like to say I might be updating these less frequently because I'm starting another story :o**

**I'm sorry! Dx**

**But if you would like to see my other story, its a One Piece alternative story.**

**I named it One Piece: Pirate Games.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Enjoy~**

**WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Chapter Five

"Now where were we?" Zoro mused, cornering me into a wall.

I smiled and locked my arms around his neck.

Zoro lifted me so I was perched with my legs around his waist and my back against the wall.

He slowly lowered his head and began kissing at my jaw. I let out a giggle as his tongue tickled my skin.

"Shut it.." he said smiling.

"Hai."

I held his face in my hands and moved it towards me. The kiss was deep and fast paced, we kissed until we couldn't breathe and had to stop for air.

Zoro panted against my neck, I felt his erection against my own.

"I want to try something" I whispered.

He nodded and maneuvered so that he was against the wall.

I hopped off him and lent over to pull his pants down.

His hard erection was pointing up to the sky. I stood on my knees so that I was directly facing him.

I only held it, but it made Zoro groan. I smiled at the sudden power I had.

"Keep your eyes on me, Zoro." I told him, before leaning over and licking the tip of his erection. I looked up and saw his expression. It was pained but excited at the same time.

This was the best part.

I licked from the shaft to the tip, feeling it twitch at my touch.

Then pumped it with my hands. He made noises every time I went to fast.

I got bored of just the hand job, so I covered the tip with my mouth. The taste wasn't bad. I moved up and down, pumping him with my hand at the same time. I stretched my mouth so that I covered all of him.

I looked up and saw a flushed Zoro, his eyes shit tight.

"Luffy, I'm gonna-" he whimpered.

He came into my mouth. I tasted it before swallowing it.

But that wasn't all of it.

I looked down at his still hard cock as it twitched again, and let out another round of cum on my face.

I sat back, half surprised.

"S-sorry.." Zoro whispered looking down at me.

I licked the cum around my mouth and wiped the rest of my face, licking my fingers afterward.

"You taste sweet Zoro." I finally concluded.

I liked sweet things.

Zoro covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Then they fell to his sides and he looked at me with an evil grin.

"You little..." He sneered before falling on top of me.

"Zoro?" I asked.

He pulled my pants down and pushed me against the floor.

Without warning, he shoved his hot erection into me. I yelled out and he covered my mouth with his hand. I moaned as he pumped into me, so he stuck his fingers in my mouth.

All I could do was suck on them and claw at the floor.

He kept ferociously pumping into me, his pace quickened and when I tried to argue, he pushed his fingers further down my throat and held me down.

He panted above me, still going as fast as he could go.

Which was pretty fast.

With one last deep thrust, he let out a loud moan and I felt his hot cum inside me.

He got out of me and fell to my side.

We lay there staring up at the sky, breathing heavily.

"No matter... how rough... you go..." I said between pants, "You're still... sweet."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Really hope you enjoyed it!**

**I promise to update it whenever a pervy ZoLu situation comes to mind! c:**

**Thank you ~**

**noona x**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY & LANGUAGE**

Chapter Six

I didn't agree with our new crew member.

Luffy gave the OK before I could say anything.

After she had the crew tied around her pinkie, she came after me.

I'm not easy, I'll tell you that.

The first night she stayed with us I took the first shift.

I sneaked into the boys room and poked Luffy in the face.

"Luffy, oi. Wake up." I whispered.

Luffy frowned in his sleep and grumbled as he woke up.

"Zoro, it's sleep time. I can't have sex with you.." he mumbled loudly. I panicked and covered his mouth with my hand, hoping no one overheard.

"Shut up you baka! I just wanna talk to you." I hissed. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. When he locked eyes with me, his gave me his 'I don't believe you' expression. "I'm serious! Just a talk!"

He sighed and I helped him off the hammock.

We walked up to the back deck and sat on the floor, leaning against the rails.

I wanted to get straight to the point. I grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye.

He stared at me, his eyes going wide. Then a tear slipped.

I was dumbfounded. I hadn't said anything yet!

"You're.. breaking up with me.." He sniffed.

"What?! No, I want to talk to you about Nico Robin!"

"You're leaving me for her?!" he wailed.

How do I shut this baka up?

I held his face between my thumb and index finger. He sniffed and stopped crying.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I would never do that." I told him sternly.

He nodded and smiled. I sighed in relief and let him go.

"About Nico-" I began. But stopped short as Luffy got up and jumped onto my lap. His ass hit my groin and I yelped in both pain and excitement.

"Oh, Zoro! I've never heard you make that noise before." Luffy said grinning.

I grabbed his waist before he could jump again.

"How am I supposed to talk to you when your inviting me to rape you?" I asked the back of his head.

He turned to that we were nose to nose. His eyes slanted and his smile mischievous.

"It's not rape if I enjoy it." he teased.

All thoughts of having a conversation with him left me and I gave in and brought myself closer to him. I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

He poked out his tongue and licked my lips. I sucked at his tongue before allowing him to enter my mouth.

Luffy has gotten way better at kissing. It wouldn't be long before he ends up on top of me. Till then, I had more experience so I have to lead the way.

Or maybe not.

He stopped kissing my mouth and glided down to my jaw line. I groaned as his kisses tickled my ears and neck.

"You learn fast." I whispered.

He chuckled onto the hallow between my neck and shoulder. It sent shivers through my body.

He pulled my shirt and I helped shrug it off. Then we took his vest off.

I was pushed back to the floor.

I'll admit, I wasn't so used to being below.

But then again, everything is a new experience with Luffy.

My elbows supported me as I looked over to watch him.

Luffy kissed down my shirt and sucked at my right nipple.

He was too impatient to savor everything he did, before I realized it he was already kissing down my stomach.

He licked around my belly button and then poked his tongue in. Then left his tongue to slide down to my the tip of my pants. He pushed them down with his finger.

My pants were soon off too.

He smiled as he faced my member, his lips covered the tip as he nuzzled and sucked at it.

My head rolled back and I let out a moan.

He was teasing me, licking and kissing parts. It was throbbing in his hands.

At this rate I'll be cumming before he does anything.

"Hold it in Zoro." He said, then completely covered it with his mouth, he bobbed his head as his hands massaged my shaft.

I let my head fall to the ground and covered my face with my arms as I felt the heat rise.

I groaned as more heat shot through my body.

He stopped and let go. I peeked through my arms.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"I thought I did something wrong." He blushed and bowed his head.

I leaned over and pushed him to his back.

"You were perfect." I whispered.

He gave me a shy smile and I kissed him softly.

My hands unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off.

I slid closer as he opened his legs and tied them around my waist, pulling me closer.

I took that as an open invitation.

I positioned myself so that my hard member was teasing his entrance.

He softly bit at my lip and murmured to it.

I pushed in as deep as I could, till our hips were touching.

He parted from our kiss and twisted his head to the side. His eyes shut tight and an "o" formed from his pink lips. It was adorable. Something I could only think about with Luffy.

I pumped in and out, taking in deep breaths as I did.

Damn, his ass was really tight. I grunted as I pushed harder and Luffy moaned with excitement. I paced myself faster, till my thrusting caused Luffy to move up and down with me.

The heat in my member was ready to burst.

I handled Luffy's hot member and we grunted as we both reached climax.

With a final push, all the heat in me filled Luffy's ass. Just as his squirted all over my chest.

I fell on top of him, my head on his chest, heavily panting.

His heart fluttered in my ear.

The peaceful sound made me drift to sleep.

#_The following morning#_

I woke up in my hammock.

That was weird... last I checked I was outside with Luffy in my arms. I looked up and saw him lying on his bed also.

I got up and the blanket fell off me.

Shit.

I quickly grabbed the blanket and covered my lower half. I was still naked.

Thank luck no one else was here.

My clothes were on the ground. I quickly put them on and headed over to Luffy.

"Oi, wake up." I said.

He lifted his head a bit and rubbed his eyes.

"Put your clothes on." I instructed.

"Do it for me.." He mumbled with a half smile.

I smirked and picked up his clothes.

As I buttoned his shirt he was finally waking up.

"Oh, thanks for carrying me inside." He said smiling.

I froze.

"I thought you carried me inside..." I said in a low voice.

He shook his head.

"Fuck..."

"I just got up Zoro!"

"No, you idiot. If I didn't carry you in and you didn't carry me in, then who carried us in?" I asked.

He pondered fro a moment.

"Nami?" he suggested.

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

Luffy laughed and hopped out.

"YOSH! I'm hungry!"

I followed him soon afterward.

Surprised when I saw someone waiting for me.

"Good morning Mr. Swordsman." Nico Robin smiled at me.

"Yeah, mornin'..." I replied.

I began to walk away, but she followed me.

"I know that you won't trust me easily, and I'll stop trying to gain my trust through my feminine charm. I now know you're not that kind of man."

I stopped dead and shot my head back to face her. Sweat began to build up as my eyes grew wide.

"D-don't tell me-" I stuttered.

"I hope my good deed has earned me a few trust points." She smiled and walked away.

Holy shit.

Throughout breakfast, Nami and Robin whispered to each other, then flicked looks between me and Luffy over the table. They giggled and whispered some more.

Damn women.

"Screw you Marimo!" Sanji yelled as he caught the girls looking over at me and giggling.

Damn cooks too.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys :D**

**I decided to put my notes at the bottom now :P**

**Thanks heaps for your patience and support! It's very much appreciated! Also thanks to anyone who reviewed :)**

**Hope to write another one soon, though I'm thinking of doing another story, skill LuffyxZoro though! But with a lemony twist ;P**

**See you later beautiful people :D**

**noona x**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY**

Chapter Seven

Water Seven was nothing but trouble, from the moment we first got there.

Not only had we found out Merry couldn't sail any more, Usopp left after a fight with Luffy, and damn Nico Robin is missing.

We had just arrived at the hotel, Nami went over to the receptionist and asked for three rooms. She walked back over to us and gave Sanji a key.

"You and Chopper are in room 7" she told him, then she gave me a key. "You and Luffy are in room 10."

I looked over at her key that was numbered room 8. so she wasn't all too useless I guess.

Chopper, Nami and Sanji went to their own rooms without a complaint, we were all too tired to say a word to each other.

Me and Luffy went to our room, it had one bathroom, one double bed and a balcony.

Luffy headed straight for the balcony and stared out at the view. I stayed where I was, deciding to give him a moment to himself.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I called out, he nodded and I left him for 10 minutes.

When I got out with just a towel around my waist, I found him curled up in bed, with only his shorts on.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?" I whispered as I got closer to him. He looked back at me, his eyes red and puffy. It pained me to see him so upset. He tried his best to put on a fake smile.

"Okay." he got up and walked slowly into the bathroom. I heard the shower run and waited on the bed. 10 minutes passed. Then 20. then half an hour. I put on my black pants and knocked on the bathroom door. The shower was still running.

"Luffy?" I called. No answer.

I opened the door in panic and looked for him. He was sitting on the shower floor, the water pouring all over him. His knees were brought up and his face hidden behind his arms.

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, he still didn't move.

"C'mon Luffy, I'm here for you." I whispered and helped him up. He stood still as I dried him off, then I got a blanket and wrapped him before carrying him to bed. I covered him and myself with another blanket and held him close, patting down his raven hair that tickled my chin. He sobbed against my chest.

"I'm glad you held it in Captain" I tried to reassure him, "I know it was hard... I know it was a difficult decision..."

"Zoro..." he sobbed louder, "promise... you wont ever leave me... I can't handle that.."

I held him tighter, he sniffed and looked up.

"I promise I'll never leave you." my eyes never left his tear stained face.

XXX

I woke before Zoro and sat up. His face was peaceful in slumber, besides the always there crease between his brows.

I tried to smooth it with my finger, but it remained there. I lent over and kissed it, then found it was gone. Satisfied with my achievement, I smiled and watched his perfect face.

Part of the positive things about waking up before Zoro was that I could watch him sleep and play with his hair. The green spikes were actually soft at the touch, though no one else will know that but me.

I cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I stared at him and wondered if he was really asleep. We stayed like this for a while.

He finally woke up realized I was in his arms. With a kiss on the forehead all thoughts of Usopp, Merry and Robin escaped my mind.

I was happy because I had Zoro.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Just realized i hadnt written in ages. for that i am very very sorry. *bows to everyone* very.**

**hopefully this is a chance for me to come back (: i will write as often as i can but school keeps dragging me down TT-TT**

**thank you to my lovely followers and all who viewed and all who favorited ((: i will not let you down!**

**thank you again and please enjoy~**

**noona x**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY**

**Zoro POV**

I wont lie, I am utterly exhausted.

I have had little to no sleep for almost a week.

So excuse me, but this was a well fucking deserved nap.

That damn witch didn't seem to think so.

"Zoro! Instead of lazying around, how about cleaning Sunny's deck? We have to keep our new ship clean and happy!" she yelled from the below.

I growled. I thought no one would bother me in the crows nest. Dead wrong though.

"Cleaning isn't a man's job." I called back.

"Then I guess your the only man on the ship!"

"Guess so!" I shut my eyes tight and hoped she'd go away quick.

I heard her stomp around for a bit, then return a few seconds later.

"Oh well, your loss really... Luffy is adorable in an apron." she giggled.

The image rushed to my head, Luffy was wearing nothing but an apron, revealing almost every inch of his delicious skin, he sat on the floor and looked up at me and asked "Would you like me to clean you up?"

I sat up quickly, my eyes white with erotic images of Luffy.

I jumped down to the deck and ran to the kitchen.

On my way there I passed three figures sitting on the rails fishing.

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy.

No, not in an apron, just in his usual attire.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Zoro! We're fishing for the aquarium! Wanna join us?" He called to me.

Oh well, I'm still gonna eat him up.

"Sorry Luffy, but Zoro's got deck cleaning duties." the witch handed me a broom and bucket.

I glared at her. If only looks could kill, cause I left my sword up in the crows nest.

"Okay! Work hard Zoro!" Luffy grinned at me.

Damn it. I can't disappoint him now.

"I'm going to kill that damn witch..." I mumbled as I swept the deck. "Then I'm going to put Luffy in an apron and rape him..." I smirked menacingly.

"That is the scariest smile I've ever seen bro..." Frankie said as he walked past. I glared at him and he ran away, shaking his head after he was a fair distance away.

It felt like I was cleaning for hours, I decided to call it a day.

"Damn it Zoro! The deck's still dirty!"

"Blah blah blah, I told you it wasn't a man's job." I threw the broom and bucket away and ran down to the shower room.

I got out of my dirty clothes and left them to soak, then wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the first shower.

Only until after I had locked the door, I realised someone was already in there.

"Ara? Zoro?" Luffy blinked at me through his dripping hair.

I glanced him up and down.

And smirked.

It was like having a plate of food handed to you.

After Luffy processed my look, he started backing up.

"Ha..ha.. Ah, Zoro, I'm not sure I'm for it tonight, you see-"

"Oh really?" I threw my towel away and noticed Luffy gulp as his gaze fell to my lower area. "Cause I'm feeling otherwise."

I stepped into the shower and closed my eyes as the hot water dripped over my skin. I took the soap and began to clean my shoulders.

Luffy was pressed against the wall, just staring.

"What were you expecting Luffy?" I asked still smirking.

"I expected you to shove your cock up my ass." He said bluntly.

Of coarse that's exactly what I wanted to do! I have been sex STARVED! But this is just another way to get what I want better. The best dishes take careful time and preparation.

Fuck I sound like that perverted cook now.

"No, that's okay. I'm just happy to see you." I said smiling. He blushed and looked away furrowing his brows.

"This is just another technique to turn me on.." he gruffed.

I gave him my most oblivious look. "Nothing like that!"

"Well... it's working..."

"What was that Luffy?" I turned to him and he walked closer. Now we were both under the running water.

"Baka! You turned me on now fix it!" he buried his face in my chest and hugged me. I could already feel him erection.

My heart swelled with yearning, I patted the top of his raven black head.

"Baka, you're the one acting like a child."

I cupped his face and lifted it so that he was staring right at me.

The look of yearning was reflected in his eyes.

It felt like forever since I tasted Luffy, I wanted this to last.

I pressed my lips against his, and we savoured the sweet feeling under the water for a few seconds, then he opened his mouth and licked at mine.

I let his tongue enter my mouth, he hungrily tasted the inner lining of my mouth before I began to suck at his tongue. He wrapped his arms around my neck to push my head closer, and the kiss got deeper.

I was equally turned on, I wanted to spin Luffy around and enter him quickly. But I restrained myself. I want this to last.

Luffy kissed down my neck, I let him back be up against the wall. We fell to the shower floor, I sat with my back to the wall, Luffy in-between my leys. I stroked his back as his kisses ran down my chest. He licked my left nipple and I heaved a moan.

Luffy smiled and looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"Today, I'm gonna make Zoro loose his cool."

"Is that so?"

_Idiot, I'm never cool around you._

He ran his hand down my stomach and grabbed my erection. It twitched in his grasp. He bent his head and began to lick at it as he stroked the tip. I raised my hand to cover my mouth, I could feel my face heating up.

His lips covered the tip, he teased me for a bit before releasing his grasp on me completely.

"I don't want you to cover your mouth, don't hold back okay Zoro?"

I nodded and he bent back down. This time his mouth covered half my erection and he sucked at it hard. I gasped as the feeling shook my whole body. I groaned as he sucked it up and down.

"...don't hold back...eh?" I snickered through a pant.

Luffys eyes glanced up at me.

I clutched his soft hair and pushed his head down, until all of me was in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise.

_Feels so good! _I could feel the heat rise. I couldn't hold it back.

"Luffy...ah!"

I let go of his head and he fell back gasping. White fluid dripped down his chin and from my tip. He scooped it from his chin with his finger and licked it off.

"You came" He said grinning.

I blushed and pulled him towards me. I caught his lips with mine and continued a fast paced kiss. Our tongues flicked at each other and I began to run mine down his jaw. At the same time my hands stroked down his back and clutched his ass.

I separated his cheeks and fingered his hole. Luffy wrapped his arms around my neck and clung onto my hair, he arched his back and let out a soft moan. His sweet noises made it all the more bearable.

"Does it feel good?" I whispered to his ear.

He buried his face in the hollow of my neck and moaned some more as I added another finger.

"Ahh...ahh.. nnhh yes..." he heaved, I could feel his racing heartbeat against my own.

I added another finger and ran over his sweet spot.

"Ahhh! Nnnngh Zoro!" he raised his head to face me, we were both sweating.

His eyes were pleading with need.

His mouth dripped with pleasure.

"Zoro...please stop teasing me..."

I took my fingers out and put Luffy directly above my throbbing erection.

I too, couldn't wait any longer.

I pushed myself into him as he arched back and let out a long loud moan.

I groaned as my thrusts got deeper and faster. Luffy bounced on my lap, his eyes shut tight and his mouth wide open. My tongue entered his mouth and licked him ferociously. I was deep in him, in both areas.

His speed slowed a bit, so he pulled me down so that I was on top of him.

"Zoro, don't stop..."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

I pushed in with all my force, using his sweet cries to fuel my engine.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**I'm so sorry about the extremely late update!**

**I hope this chapter made up for it (:**

**I will try to do some more before my holiday ends :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your support! 3**

**noona x**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY**

**Chapter 9**

**Luffy POV**

The huge mansion hovered above us.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper had to be in there somewhere.

"Let's go." I urged the rest of my crew.

We headed straight ahead, unaware of the events about to unfold at Thriller Bark.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

"Chopper! Open up! Choooooooooopper!"

"Luffy, stay quiet!" Nami grabbed my shoulder.

"No! I wanna see Zoro!" I wailed, my fist hitting against the door to Chopper's operating room.

"Luffy! Chopper has to concentrate on Zoro's wounds or he won't get better, you have to leave him be for now." Nami tried to pull me away from the door, but I didn't want to move.

"No! I have to see Zoro... it's my fault..."

I couldn't help but overhear the pirates words. How Zoro took all my pain and agony in one shot, so that Kuma wouldn't take my head. Zoro is suffering because I was weak.

"Luffy san."

I looked up, it was Brook, our new nakama. He politely asked to see Nami's panties. She hit him and walked off.

"Luffy san, why are you here?" Brook asked, "There's meat upstairs."

I gulped.

"I...wanna see Zoro..."

"Hmm? Perhaps did you find out-?"

I looked down. So Brook knew, and Sanji knew, I don't know if anyone else witnessed Zoro's sacrifice.

"Luffy san, do you think Zoro san would be pleased that you knew?"

I looked up at Brooks empty eye sockets. Suddenly they were filled with knowledge and wisdom.

"N-no..." My voice croaked as I felt the tears rise.

"Zoro san has a lot of pride." Brook hummed.

I sniffed, "I k-know.."

"Yo-hohoho, how about we go upstairs then?"

I nodded and wiped the tears.

_I'm never gonna let Zoro suffer on my behalf again._

I walked back to the top deck and headed for my special seat. For some reason I just wasn't hungry.

The sky slowly began to darken. A twinkle from above caught my eye.

I remembered Zoro telling me that the first star of the night shines the brightest.

The sea mirrored the sky as one by one, the other stars began to appear.

"Ne, Zoro, isn't it be-" I looked to my side, expecting to see my green haired first mate, only to realise he wasn't there.

_He won't always be by my side._

My stomach curled at the thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

How could this be happening?!

I thought we were strong?!

I though we could protect each other?!

Why are we losing?!

"Everyone! Run! Right now, WE CAN'T BEAT THEM!" I yelled at my scattered nakama.

They looked back at me, their Captain.

Would a Captain ever say such words?

Kizaru, that damned Kizaru! Why is he trying to kill Zoro?!

"ZORO! GET UP!"

It was no use.

My heart froze. It began to tear apart as I though Zoro might die before my eyes at this moment.

Rayleigh appeared. He directed the attack from Kizaru and Zoro was carried away by Chopper and Usopp. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Too soon apparently.

Zoro faced me for an instant, his eyes fading from exhaustion. He mouthed my name.

Kuma stood in front of him, and with a swing of his hand, made Zoro disappear.

That's when my world began to fall apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY**

**Chapter 10**

**Zoro POV**

Honestly, just getting off that gloomy island is bliss.

If I had known everyone else would be so damned late, I would have grabbed money for booze.

"What should I do?" I wondered out loud.

Deciding to take a walk, but clearly remembering to meet back at grove 1, I ended up at a fishing harbour.

Maybe Luffy would like a big fish when he arrives...

"_Ara? Is this for me? Aw Zoro you're the best! Way better than that lousy cook I mistakenly invited to join my crew! Lets have reunion sex right now, I don't care who sees!" He would then drag me to an empty ally way and ferociously kiss me. "Zoro, I've missed you so much..." Soon enough, it would start getting heated, and Luffy would begin tearing my clothes off. Then he'd outstretch his backside toward me and begin preparing himself, all the while moaning my name. "Zoro, I've waited 2 years, I need you now." He'd pant with his head and arms against the wall. Then when I enter him he'd go "Ahhhg!" and then-_

"Excuse me sir, could you have a nose bleed some where else? You're scaring the children."

Snapped out of my fantasy, I brushed the tip of my nose. Sure enough, a streak of blood confirmed it. The old man who told me off steered his kids away.

Damn it. I perennially get myself into this situation.

I don't know when it happened, but Luffy became the only one who could relieve me.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

I must have collected the worst luck over the last two years.

How is it that I had to meet Dartboard Brows first. Why?!

"Why is it you that I first see?" He sneered.

"That's my line!" I snapped in reply.

"I wanted a beautiful lady! Instead I got a Marimo!"

"Like I wanted to see your fucked up eyebrows!"

"Could it be you're after my Nami san?!"

"LIKE HELL!"

Before our fight could progress, we heard a loud riot coming from afar.

"I heard Luffy would be here soon. That must be him." Dartboard brows stated.

Who else would cause such havoc upon arrival?

My heart began to race. _It has to be him._

"Later 7th place." I ran off towards the noise.

"That's the complete opposite direction... Who are you calling 7th place?!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''

I couldn't believe it.

It's been 2 hours since we all reunited, and I have not had a second alone with Luffy.

Is he ignoring me?

How is than damn robot more interesting than me?

Could it be... He lost interest?!

I did hear that he was with the Snake Princess for a while...

It seems that the only thing left to do now was drink my sorrows away. I grabbed a barrel of rum and sat in the crows nest. There were fish all around us, we were sinking smoothly... Jeez I still haven't wrapped my head around this whole sinking thing. I closed my eyes to prevent further brain damage from over thinking.

I registered the sound of footsteps walking towards me.

My eye popped open, to find a beautiful familiar face inches away from me.

He grinned and tilted his head to the side.

"Found you Zoro." Luffy declared.

I couldn't help but let a smile creep onto my face.

"Now what Captain?" I asked.

He leaped onto my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I held him and pulled Luffy closer.

"I missed Zoro so much." Luffy muttered against my chest

I kissed his fluffy raven head. "Me too."

We sat together, with him in between my legs, as Luffy rambled about his 2 year training. I was relieved to hear that it wasn't all spent with the Snake brat.

"Why is she so clingy anyway?" I asked.

"Dunno, she constantly assumed we were married though, it was weird-"

Marriage?! Luffy and that Snake brat?!

I pulled him off me and held him up by his armpits.

He gulped as he took in my dark glare.

"Did you make it clear that you were taken?" I growled.

"Well.." Luffy looked away, "I didn't get the chance to tell her that-"

"It's pretty damn simple! _Sorry, I'm taken_."

"Zoro, wait-"

I pushed Luffy down and held his wrists tight.

For some reason, it upset me that Luffy didn't say anything about being in a relationship with someone else.

I leaned in and whispered to his ear. "Say it now."

A glance at Luffy's flushed face turned me on. Oh how I've missed his adorable expressions.

"I-I'm taken."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I-I Belong to Zoro..."

I pressed my lips against his. They were as soft as I remembered.

No amount of fantasizing was compared to the real thing.

I shrugged my robe off and stared down at the blushing Luffy. I have waited a _long_ time for this.

"You're rash decision has caused me a lot of suffering Luffy."

He lifted his hand and stroked my scarred stomach with his fingers.

"I wanted to see you everyday..." He spoke in the tiniest voice.

I held his hand and leaned back down to hug him.

"I'll never let you go from now on." I told him.

His eyelids dropped as he leaned closer. I closed my eye as our lips collided again and he impatiently licked at mine. His hot tongue dipped into my mouth.

I pulled his red top off and caressed his erect nipples.

Luffy broke of the deep kiss for a gasp of air.

"I-it's been so long, I'm not used to it..." Luffy murmured as he gasped with pleasure.

I assumed that I would be leading.

Though Luffy thought otherwise.

He grabbed my arms and turned the tables.

I looked up at Luffy's half embarrassed, half confident face.

"I've gotten a lot stronger Zoro."

"Have you now?" I smirked.

Hey, I wasn't going to complain. It's not so often that Luffy takes initiative.


End file.
